Fairytales are for princes
by Frazilia
Summary: Leur dernière chasse vient de se terminer et les deux frères planifient leur future loin du surnaturel quand une rencontre très spéciale va mettre en pièces leurs rêves et ils se rendront compte que les contes de fées sont vraiment faits pour des princes. WINCEST MPREG. Traduction de la fanfic de SaryWinchester.
1. Chapter 1

Fairytales are for princes.

Leur dernière chasse vient de se terminer et les deux frères planifient leur future loin du surnaturel quand une rencontre très spéciale va mettre en pièces leurs rêves et ils se rendront compte que les contes de fées sont vraiment faits pour des princes. WINCEST MPREG. Traduction de la fanfic de SaryWinchester.

Note : Dans leur monde c'est tout à fait normal pour les hommes d'enfanter. John n'a pas fait de marché avec Azazel mais est toujours mort. Langage assez cru donc âmes sensibles vous voilà prévenues.

 **Chapitre 1** **: Une nuit très spéciale.**

Sam et Dean se dirigeaient vers le relais routier pour rendre visite à Ellen et toute la bande. Il était déjà tard et les garçons étaient nerveux bien qu'extrêmement fatigués. Ils venaient tout juste de finir la dernière chasse de leurs vies. Ils avaient pris la décision ensemble sans disputes ni argumentations incessantes. Dean aurait un travail dans un garage et Sam pourrait soit retourner à la fac finir ses études ou trouver un job dans la bureaucratie. Ils pensaient prendre un appartement ensemble et s'habituer à la vie « normale ». Une vie loin de la chasse et du surnaturel. Le démon aux yeux jaunes était mort et leurs êtres chers étaient vengés. Ils n'avaient plus à se soucier de perdre un autre être cher. Maintenant ils pouvaient juste s'asseoir, se détendre et laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de la chasse aux monstres.

« Hey Dean, il y a un hôtel dans 5 km. On pourrait y passer la nuit. » Sam se redressa dans son siège.

« Ok, peut-être qu'il y aura un bar pas loin où on pourrait célébrer notre dernière chasse. Je suis peut être crevé, mais je me sens super excité en même temps. » Sourit Dean.

« Ouais pareil… Je vais même me prendre plus qu'une seule bière. » Dit-il en souriant.

« Houlà mon p'tit Sammy va vivre dangereusement ce soir… Pas de karaoké par contre… » Rit Dean.

« Ha, ha et c'est Sam. Et je suis tout sauf petit. » Ajouta Sam avec un sourire narquois.

Dean aperçut la sortie et tourna à droite. La ville paraissait petite, ils ne regardèrent même pas le nom de la ville. Dean arrêta l'Impala sur le parking de l'hôtel et Sam alla leur prendre une chambre. Il sourit et attendit que Sam sorte de l'accueil. Une fois que Sam eut les clés, il marcha vers la chambre et montra à Dean où il pouvait garer la voiture. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et y laissèrent leurs affaires pour ensuite se diriger vers le bar.

L'intérieur du bar ressemblait à tous les autres qu'ils avaient vus défiler tout au long de leurs vies. Il était aussi plein que les autres. Sam aperçut un espace libre vers le fond et fit signe à Dean de le suivre. Ils prirent place et attendirent qu'une serveuse vienne prendre leurs commandes avant de commencer leur conversation. Quand elle fut enfin partie, Dean ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer de façon très peu discrète.

« Mince je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on vient juste de finir notre dernière chasse. Surtout je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on va devenir Monsieur-tout-le-monde. Plus d'arnaques ni de combines frauduleuses non plus. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin maintenant ce sont des papiers, à moins que l'on trouve un moyen d'être innocenter. » Dit Dean.

« Je sais, ça me parait plutôt surréaliste à moi aussi, mais au moins nous serons en sécurité. On aura plus à se soucier de survivre à un autre combat contre un autre monstre. Plus de besoin de dormir dans l'Impala quand toutes les chambres sont prises… On va avoir une vraie maison. » Dit Sam d'une voix un peu étranglée vers la fin de sa phrase.

« Mon Bébé aura été notre maison, mais je comprends Sammy. On le mérite. » Affirma Dean sur le même ton.

« Hé je pense que Bobby peux nous aider avec nos papiers et peut être même à nous innocenter. » Ajouta Sam en essayant de retrouver une bonne humeur.

« Ouais je le pense aussi. » Dit Dean, tout en regardant la serveuse revenir avec leurs bières.

Elle leur tendit leurs verres et fit un clin d'œil à Dean. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais pas ce soir. Il voulait célébrer ce jour avec Sam, et non pas avec un quelconque plan cul. Il la regarda s'en aller puis regarda de nouveau vers Sam. Ils prirent chacun une gorgée de leurs bière sans un mot. Ils regardaient le bar : certaines personnes jouaient aux fléchettes ou au billard et d'autre dansaient. Certains hommes essayaient de draguer des filles en sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'attirer leur attention.

« Elle te fixe Dean, tu devrais y aller et t'amuser. Si tu veux. » Sam parlait de la serveuse.

« Nan pas ce soir Sammy. Ce soir c'est juste toi et moi. » Sourit Dean.

« Wow De' c'était magnifique. » Se moqua Sam.

« La ferme Garce, tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Sourit d'un air malicieux Dean.

« Je sais, mais je devais rajouter quelque chose. Ducon. » Sourit-il.

Ils continuèrent de boire au cours de la nuit. Sam ne s'était pas arrêté à deux bières, et bu bien plus. Ensuite Dean commandât des shoots de tequila pour eux la serveuse, qui avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'essayer d'attirer son attention, aguichait déjà un autre homme séduisant. Les frères étaient saouls depuis bien longtemps, mais assez cohérent pour rentrer à pied et trouver la bonne chambre d'hôtel. Ils commençaient à être un peu plus tactiles l'un envers l'autre mais aucun d'eux ne s'en plaint.

Après être arrivé sain et sauf à la chambre, sans trop trébucher, surtout Sam, le jeune homme tenait vraiment mal l'alcool. Même si Dean eu quand même un peu de mal à ouvrir la porte, les clés ne voulaient pas coopérer. Dans la chambre, les caresses devinrent plus intimes. Tous deux savaient qu'ils devraient dire quelque chose mais aucun ne voulait se manifester. Cela aurait pu passer sur le compte de l'énergie sexuelle refoulée et de la montée d'adrénaline qu'ils avaient encore de la chasse. C'est ce qu'ils continuaient à penser, mais ils connaissaient la vraie raison même si les sentiments de l'autre leur étaient étrangers. Aucun des deux frères n'avait déjà pensé à l'autre dans un contexte sexuel même lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Non, ces sentiments avaient commencé à éclore quelques mois après la mort de John. Ils avaient alors commencé à remarquer certains détails chez l'autre que des frères ne devraient pas. Comme ces fois où l'un d'eux sortait de la douche et que l'autre se mettait alors à remarquer le corps humide se baladant dans la pièce, ils détaillaient alors chaque muscle et cicatrice qu'ils pouvaient voir. Ils prirent aussi vraiment conscience alors du visage de l'autre, ses expressions et se mettrait à penser que qu'importe l'action effectuée : c'était la chose la plus sexy qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas exprimer ses sentiments à voix haute de peur de se faire haïr ou de dégoûter l'autre ou pire que l'autre parte et ne revienne jamais. Ils cachaient leurs émotions avec une maîtrise qui frisait l'excellence et aucun d'eux ne remarqua les sentiments de l'autre. C'était facile pour eux de cacher et renier leurs sentiments, ils étaient des Winchesters après tout. Même si pour l'instant l'alcool balançait toutes ces futilités par la fenêtre ainsi que toutes les autres pensées cohérentes.

Sam plaqua Dan contre la porte et l'embrassa. Leur baiser était dur et rapide, leurs nez s'entrechoquant tout comme leurs dents, mais avec une telle dose de passion cachée et d'envie. Tout bougeait à une vitesse incroyable, une minute ils étaient habillés et s'embrassaient contre la porte. La minute d'après ils étaient nus et étendus sur l'un des lits. Dean était au-dessus avec un Sam tremblant d'impatience sous lui. Il commençait par descendre le long du corps de son petit frère, léchant et mordillant chaque centimètre à sa portée. Chaque gémissement que faisait Sam encourageait Dean à continuer ses traitements. Tout d'un coup Sam échangea leurs places, lui à califourchon sur les cuisses de Dean. Il commença à administrer les mêmes traitements à Dean, en descendant il arriva à son pénis, reposant contre son ventre débordant de pré-sperme*. Sam sourit d'un air félin en regardant frère puis se pencha et lécha le bout. Dean souleva ses hanches du lit involontairement dès qu'il sentit la langue de son frère sur sa virilité. Sam continua son exploration en traçant minutieusement les veines sur toute la longueur. Il adorait entendre son grand frère haleter de plaisir. Il sentit Dean lui tirer les cheveux et releva son regard vers lui. Dean avait les yeux noirs de plaisir, et il savait que les siens devaient en être le reflet.

« Sammy ... » haleta Dean.

« Que veux-tu que je fasses grand frère ? Dis le moi. » Sourit Sam.

« Je … je veux …. Je te veux. » Déglutit-il.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? Que veux-tu me faire ? Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras De'.» Il commença par laisser une traînée de baisers sur le corps irrésistible de son frère tout en remontant vers ses lèvres rouges et gonflées après leur accès de passion un peu plus tôt.

« Oh mon dieu … Je veux... être en toi petit frère. Je veux te sentir tout autour de moi, te sentir te resserrer autour de ma verge comme un étau de velours. » Il tira Sam vers lui et l'embrassa, lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle gonfle sous ses assauts sensuels et répétés. Puis Dean la lécha pour apaiser les picotements. Sans prévenir il échangea leurs positions et retourna Sammy de sorte qu'il soit à quatre pattes. De là il fit glisser ses mains langoureusement tout le long du dos de Sam, brillant un peu de sueur.

« Je vais te baiser Sammy, t'ouvrir et te préparer pour pouvoir marteler dans ton petit cul. » murmura Dean dans l'oreille de Sam, qui tremblait déjà d'excitation.

« Dépêche-toi De' … Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. » gémit-il, tout en se frottant contre l'imposante érection de son frère.

« Sammy je vais prendre soin de toi comme je le fais toujours. » Il embrassa sa nuque, puis se leva et alla prendre le tube de lubrifiant qu'il gardait toujours dans son sac. Il s'agenouilla derrière Sam et avec ses doigts lubrifiés le prépara, s'assurant que son petit frère pourra le supporter sans trop de douleur. Sam se recula contre ses doigts recherchant plus de friction, haletant de plaisir.

« Vas-y Dean... Je te veux maintenant _s'il te plaît. »_ Il regarda par-dessus son épaule vers le blond, les paupières lourdes de plaisir. Dean hocha de la tête, trop excité pour pouvoir former des mots, et embrassa Sam rapidement sur les lèvres.

Il positionna sa turgescence contre l'entrée de Sam et commença à pousser lentement. Sam grogna sous l'intrusion, il se sentait comme scindé en deux. Dean embrassa son cou et lui dit de se détendre, sa voix apaisante l'aida à se détendre, pendant qu'il se glissa entièrement en lui. Il attendit pour laisser à son frère le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation, même si au fond de lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prendre violemment Sam et le marteler sans relâche jusqu'à l'épuisement. Mais sachant que Sam avait besoin de temps pour s'y habituer il se contenta alors de lents vas-et-viens. Sam gémit et cela ne fit qu'exciter davantage Dean si possible. Ce dernier commença à bouger plus rapidement provoquant les cris de plaisir du plus jeune, il se rendit alors compte qu'il venait de trouver sa prostate.

« Plus fort De'... baise moi, prend moi. Fais-moi tien ! » Bredouillait Sam perdu dans un océan de sensations.

« Putain Sammy tu es trop sexy comme ça... tellement serré, j'adore être en toi. Tu as été fait juste pour moi, toujours été mien... » Ne put continuer Dean, sentant son orgasme arriver qui menaçait d'être renversant et le plus intense de sa vie. Il sentait ce picotement courir tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et au creux de son estomac. Il savait que son frère était proche lui aussi, en voyant la façon qu'il avait d'aller à la rencontre de Dean pour le sentir toujours plus profondément en lui, de gémir de plus en plus fort, il avait son propre pénis en main et se masturbait en rythme avec les vas-et-viens de Dean. Ce dernier se mit à le marteler avec force, poussant toujours plus profondément à chaque coup de hanche. Trois autres coups de rein et Dean vint en criant le nom de Sam, le remplissant de sa semence. Sam le suivit très rapidement, lui aussi criant le nom de son frère.

Le blond se retira de Sam et s'allongea sur le lit, Sam qui en profitant pour s'allonger, la tête sur la poitrine de son grand frère, avec sa respiration et ses battements de cœur pour berceuse. Leurs respirations se calmèrent jusqu'à respirer normalement de nouveau et ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre d'un air endormi avant de s'embrasser une dernière fois lentement et de manière aimante. Finalement ils tombèrent dans un sommeil sans rêves, aucun d'eux ne pensait aux répercussions de ce qui venait juste de se passer. Ce soir il n'y avait eu ni regrets ou inquiétudes. Aucun des Winchester ne pouvait s'imaginer les conséquences et les surprises que cette nuit occasionnerait.

À suivre...

*liquide séminal (mais c'est bizarre comme mot)

Rewiews ? Je suis nouvelle et je voudrais savoir comment je m'en sort, si je dois continuer ou pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairytales are for princes.

Leur dernière chasse vient de se terminer et les deux frères planifient leur future loin du surnaturel quand une rencontre très spéciale va mettre en pièces leurs rêves et ils se rendront compte que les contes de fées sont vraiment faits pour des princes. WINCEST MPREG. Traduction de la fanfic de SaryWinchester.

Note : Dans leur monde c'est tout à fait normal pour les hommes d'enfanter. John n'a pas fait de marché avec Azazel mais est toujours mort. Langage assez cru donc âmes sensibles vous voilà prévenues.

 **Chapitre 2** **: Regret et Déni**

Le matin suivant Dean était blotti contre Sam. Il se réveilla en premier à cause d'un mouvement au creux de ses bras et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit l'arrière de la tête de son frère et fut confus pendant un instant. Il ne dénia pas bouger d'un poil, essayant de se rappeler de la nuit dernière, mais un mal de tête commençait à se faire sentir et ne l'aidait pas à se rafraichir la mémoire. Des morceaux par-ci par-là de souvenirs lui revinrent lentement. Il se souvint d'eux allant dans un bar, de la serveuse, leur consommation astronomique d'alcool, et enfin de lui et Sam l'embrassent. D'un coup tout lui revint subitement, les sensations que lui avait procurées Sam, les halètements et gémissement, la chaleur étroite et enivrante au plus profond de son frère. Doucement il grogna d'embarras et se dépêtra des longs bras du jeune brun. Il pensa, « Qu'avons-nous fais putain Sam ?... On était bourré et on a fini par coucher ensemble. Ugh, qu'est que je vais faire ? » Au moment où il sortit du lit il sentit Sam se retourner et se réveiller. Dean jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit, pendant un instant leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il se dépêcha de ramasser ses vêtements et darda vers la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il manqua le sourire rêveur que lui adressa Sam.

Sam fronça des sourcils quand il entendit la porte claquer. Le bruit résonna de manière désagréable dans ses oreilles les actions contradictoires de Dean n'aidaient pas non plus. Il se rappelait de la nuit précédente, et tout sourire il commença à comploter. Même si il présentait déjà que son frère allait se sentir responsable voire coupable de ce qui c'était passé, surtout parce qu'il les avait poussés à boire. Il se redressa, sentant au passage des muscles dont il ignorait l'existence ou du moins des muscles qu'il pensait ne pouvaient pas être endoloris. Sam sourit en y repensant, optimiste quant à la réaction du blondinet. Il devait juste lui parler d'abord.

Lorsque Dean sortit enfin de la salle de bain il était déjà lavé et habillé. Pendant ce temps-là Sam avait tout de même enfilé son boxer et se creusait les méninges pour convaincre Dean. Ce dernier posa à peine un pied en dehors de la salle de bain qui s'autorisa un regard furtif vers son frère. Il fut soulagé de le voir au moins porter des sous-vêtements. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre l'espace d'une minute mais à la seconde où Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler Dean l'interrompit d'un geste grossier de la main.

« Non. Juste tais-toi Sam…Rien de ce que tu puisses ne pourra améliorer la situation. On a baisé Sam, _je_ t'ai baisé. On a dépassé une limite normalement infranchissable ! Si je pouvais retourner en arrière et ne jamais rentrer dans ce maudit bar je le ferai en une fraction de seconde. Je regrette ce qu'on a fait, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne te le reprocherai pas si après ça tu ne voulais plus habiter avec moi… » Sam le coupa dans sa tirade.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Dean et jamais je ne reconsidèrerai le fait d'habiter avec toi. S'il te plaît juste si tu pouvais… » Cette fois ci ce fut Dean qui le coupait.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va oublier ce qui s'est passé et ne jamais en reparler ou même l'évoquer. On oublie et on passe à autre chose comme par exemple planifier notre nouvelle vie 'normale'. On va se trouver des petites amies, se marier et avoir des gosses. On va mener la vie dont a toujours rêvé… Va te laver Sam pour qu'on puisse aller prendre notre petit-déj et après on ira au relais routier d'Ellen. » Dean força un sourire sur son visage. Sam se contenta de hocher de la tête et alla dans la salle de bain, les bras chargés de ses vêtements du jour.

Dean l'observa fermer la porte, laissant s'échapper un souffle de soulagement. Il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même quand il dit qu'il voulait une épouse. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment c'était être avec Sam, avoir un chez-soi rien qu'à eux et des enfants mais Sam n'était pas amoureux de lui comme il l'était. Il savait que son petit frère allait surement trouver quelqu'un qui le rendrait heureux pendant qu'il finirait seul. Il ne mentait quand il avait dit vouloir une vie 'normale' mais normal n'inclus pas une relation homosexuelle incestueuse avec son jeune frère. Il s'assit devant la télé pour se vider l'esprit.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Sam ressentait la même chose. Sam avait été prêt à avouer ses sentiments plus tôt et tout risquer mais après l'avoir entendu dire tout ça il avait préféré rester silencieux pour une fois. Son aîné voulait de la normalité, et bien soit, Sam allait ravaler ses sentiments et être heureux au moins pour Dean. Même si cela signifiait de vivre avec le cœur brisé. Dans la douche il reposa son front contre le carrelage froid, laissant l'eau cascader le long de son corps et visage, l'eau se mélangeant avec ses larmes.

Après un bon moment Sam sortit, vérifiant que ses yeux avaient l'air normal. Plus de rougeur qui trahirait sa tristesse. Dean le vit et éteint la télévision.

« Allons-y Sammy, je meurs de faim. » Dit-il d'un sourire faux.

« Ouais moi aussi De'. Ça doit être les effets de l'alcool d'hier. » Répond-t-il d'un même sourire collé sur la figure.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent la chambre sans se retourner.

A suivre…

Note : Un autre moment de suspens je sais. Laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser.


End file.
